gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Love
Endless Love by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel and Will. They sing it while demonstrating what a ballad is. This song makes Rachel notice that Will has very pretty eyes and she starts to develop a crush on him. During the song, Rachel, Will and other New Directions members have thoughts which they express in voice-overs. Kurt thinks he could totally sing the song with Finn, but notes that the latter won't be getting the Diana Ross part. Finn comments on how nice Rachel's butt looks, and he thinks Quinn catches him looking at it. Puck says he loves the days when he doesn't wear underwear and describes it as going "full commando". As for Will, he is visibly uncomfortable at the way that Rachel was gazing at him as the neared its end, knwing all too well that look. Will talks to Emma about Rachel's crush, and Emma thinks that in hindsight, singing Endless Love to her wasn't the brightest idea, so she gives him the idea of singing something to Rachel to let her down easily. He then sings Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl, which unfortunately doesn't work as intended. It actually drove her crush into an overdrive towards him in the episode. Lyrics Will: My love There's only you in my life The only thing that's right Rachel: My first love You're every breath that I take You're every step I make Will (and Rachel): And I (Rachel: I) I want to share (All my love with you) No one else will do Rachel: And your eyes (Will: Your eyes, your eyes) Rachel and Will: They tell me how much you care Oh, yeah You will always be My endless love Two hearts Two hearts that beat as one Our lives have just begun Rachel (Will): Forever (Oooh) Rachel and Will: I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms Rachel (Will): And I (Oh, love) Rachel and Will: I'll be a fool for you I'm sure Rachel (Will): You know I don't mind (Oh, you know I don't mind) Cause you (Cause you) Rachel and Will: You mean my world to me Oh Rachel (Will): I know (I know) I've found in you (I've found in you) Rachel and Will: My endless love Bum, bum Bum-bum-bum-bum, bada-bum Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum Oh and love (Will: Oh,ove) I'll be that fool for you I'm sure Rachel: You know I don't mind (Will: Ooh, you know I don't mind) Don't mind Rachel and Will: And yes You'll be the only one Rachel (Will): Ooh (Cause) Rachel and Will: No one can deny This love I have inside And I'll give it all to you Will: My love (Rachel: My love, my Love) Rachel and Will: My endless love Trivia *This is the only Season One duet from Will in which he doesn't sing with a guest star. *This is Rachel's favorite duet. Gallery Ballads.jpg WillRachelEndlessLove.png endlesslove.jpg Endless-love-screencaps-will-schuester-9151486-1280-720.jpg lmw glee110 039.jpg Balladsjjjj.jpg ELRachel.jpg ELArtie.jpg ELWill.jpg ELFinn.jpg ELKurt.jpg Imagespuck.jpeg tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif ballad.gif endless love.png endless love.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One